My Childish Man
by samantha00
Summary: Kisah seorang lelaki yang setelah mengalami kecelakaan harus terjebak dengan tubuh pria dewasa namun berpikiran seperti bocah berusia 5-7 tahunan yang dirawat oleh seorang perawat cantik nan tulus, bagaimana bila sang bocah mulai kembali kepemikiran dewasanya? Akankah dia tetap mempertahankan kekasih nya yang merupakan seorang model terkenal, atau malah berpaling pada sang perawat?


"BERHENTI DISITU KIM MYUNGSOO!!!" Teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya diaula restauran yang cukup ramai itu.

Sang pemilik nama yang dipanggil terus saja melangkah tanpa ada niat untuk menghiraukan panggilan itu, Kim Myungsoo namanya sebetulnya dia tidak ingin menjadi anak pembangkang seperti ini hanya saja dia terlalu kesal dengan permintaan orang yang secara biologis dan legal merupakan orang tua lelaki tersebut.

(Flashback sebelum kejadian diaula restauran)

**-Kim Myungsoo POV-**

Aku datang ke acara makan malam yang diberi judul makan malam keluarga. Tapi entah bagaimana disana aku menemukan wajah asing dalam keluargaku.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat" ucapku kepada semua yang hadir disana.

"Tidak apa myungsoo, kami mengerti seorang pebisnis muda sukses sepertimu pasti memiliki kesibukan. Terimakasih sudah bersedia datang." Ujar seorang lelaki yang kusebut paman dan merupakan adik dari ibuku.

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum simpul mendengar pujian paman yang sedikit berlebihan itu. Setelah aku duduk paman kembali membuka suaranya untuk memperkenalkan wajah asing yang seingatku bukan merupakan salah satu dari keluargaku.

"Oh iya myungsoo, perkenalkan ini Kim Yuna. Dia merupakan seorang dokter di salah rumah sakit ternama, dan merupakan orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan mu"

Seketika aku merasakan rahangku mengeras menahan emosi yang meluap, mereka berniat menjodohkan ku disaat aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tau bahwa orang tuaku tidak menyukai kekasihku yang sekarang, Bae Suzy gadis yang menjadi kekasihku itu sangat cantik dan baik. Entah apa kurangnya dia sampai mereka tidak menyukainya dan malah memilih menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain, mereka selalu bilang bahwa suzy tidak tulus padaku.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kalian tau itu, jadi jangan harap aku akan menerima ini" ucapku dengan nada yang tinggi, aku langsung keluar tanpa menunggu seperti apa reaksi mereka.

(Flashback end)

Myungsoo langsung menaiki mobil mewah kesayangannya, dia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa keluarganya mengharapkan dia menerima perjodohan dengan gadis lain disaat dia masih memiliki kekasih.

Myungsoo menginjak pedal gas dengan kecepatan maksimal sambil terus merutuki kejadian di restauran tadi, dia hanya menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi tanpa menyadari bahwa lampu lalulintas telah berganti menjadi warna merah. Dia tersadar saat mendengar suara bising klakson dari arah samping, dan saat menoleh dia mendapati sebuah truk besar yang sedang melaju kearahnya. Tanpa sempat menghindar, truk tersebut menghantam sisi kanan mobil myungsoo dan membuatnya terseret beberapa meter hingga akhirnya menabrak pembatas jalan.

Saksi yang berada dilokasi pun langsung menghubungi kepolisian dan rumah sakit untuk meminta ambulan, mereka terlihat panik mengetahui keadaan mobil-mobil itu terlihat hampir tidak berbentuk lagi.

** _-Dirumah sakit-_ **

Pihak kepolisian berhasil menemukan identitas myungsoo dan menghubungi orangtuanya, tidak lama setelah dihubungi mereka tiba dirumah sakit.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Ny. Kim selaku ibu myungsoo langsung memborbardir dokter dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kondisi putra nya.

"Anak anda sekarang sedang dalam kondisi kritis, team dokter akan berupaya sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kita harus siap dengan segala resiko yang akan terjadi".

"Astaga, anakku yang malang..." nyonya Kim menangis tersedu2 dilantai.

"Andai saja kita tidak mengajukan permintaan konyol itu kepada myungsoo, dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja saat ini"

"Tenanglah istriku, aku yakin para dokter akan melakukan usaha yang terbaik untuk myungsoo. Kita harusnya berdoa demi keselamatannya, bukan nya malah menangisi dan berandai-andai. Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya saat dia telah kembali bersama kita disini, maka dari itu kau harus tegar dan terus berdoa"

"Aku akan menyetujui hubungan nya dengan wanita itu asalkan dia segera sembuh" ujar nyonya Kim lemah.

Operasi berjalan cukup lama, keluarga Kim yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu & juga paman myungsoo tampak gelisah menanti dokter yang tak kunjung keluar dari ruang operasi. Akhirnya setelah menanti selama hampir 8 jam dokter keluar dengan raut wajah yang lesu tanda beliau kelelahan.

"Tuan dan nyonya, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami dan operasinya berjalan lancar" ujar dokter Kang selaku asisten dokter yang menangani myungsoo di ruang operasi.

"Syukurlah" ucap seluruh keluarga Kim.

"Lalu bagaimana kondisi myungsoo dok? Kapan kami bisa menjenguknya?" Tn. Kim bertanya pada dokter Kang.

"Kondisinya stabil dan kalian dapat menjenguknya ketika sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, tapi walaupun dikatakan stabil kita tidak bisa mengetahui yang sesungguhnya sebelum tuan Kim Myungsoo sadar"

"Apa maksudnya dok?" Kali ini giliran paman myungsoo yang bertanya.

"Pasien mengalami benturan yang cukup parah dibagian belakang kepala, kita hanya bisa mengetahui kerusakan apa yang terjadi setelah dia sadar sepenuhnya. Dia bisa jadi kehilangan ingatan atau pun gejala lain, mengingat kepala merupakan anggota tubuh yang sangat riskan."

"Ya tuhan, malang sekali anak ku" isak Ny. Kim.

Myungsoo telah terbaring dirumah sakit 3 hari lamanya setelah operasi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar.

Raut gelisah selalu tampak jelas diwajah lelah kedua orangtua nya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka terus menjaga anak semata wayangnya tanpa henti.

"Yeobo, kau istirahatlah dulu sejenak biar myungsoo aku yang menjaga" seru Tuan Kim kepada istrinya yang terlihat pucat.

"Kapan dia akan terbangun? Aku sudah membisikan kata-kata penyemangat seperti anjuran dokter setiap harinya, bahkan aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa asalkan dia bangun aku akan merestuinya dengan model itu" gumam Ny. Kim pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh suaminya.

Disaat Ny. Kim kembali terisak karena memikirkan myungsoo yang tak kunjung sadar, tanpa mereka sadari myungsoo diranjangnya mulai melakukan beberapa pergerakan dijarinya. Perlahan namun pasti akhirnya myungsoo mulai membuka matanya.

"Eooo mmmaaa~"

Mendengar seruan itu tuan dan nyonya Kim menoleh kearah myungsoo. Ketika mendapati myungsoo sudah sepenuhnya sadar, mereka langsung terperanjat dan berlari menghampiri ranjang myungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar nak? Tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilkan dokter" setelah mengatakan hal itu Tuan Kim langsung berlari menuju nurse station yang tidak jauh dari ruang rawat myungsoo.

"Eomma~" seru myungsoo lemah.

"Iya nak eomma ada disini, ya tuhan myungsoo eomma senang akhirnya kau bangun kembali nak". Dan Nyonya Kim pun langsung mendekap erat anaknya.

"Eomma, kenapa aku disini? Ini bukan kamarku, aku tidak suka disini. Disini tidak ada mainannya!!"

Rengek myungsoo setelah dirinya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruangan.

Ny. Kim merasa ada yang aneh dengan gaya berbicara myungsoo, biasanya saat sedang sakit sekalipun myungsoo tidak pernah memakai nada manja seperti saat ini.

Ditengah kebingungan nyonya Kim, dokter memasuki ruang rawat myungsoo dibarengi oleh 2 orang perawat dan juga Tuan Kim.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda myungsoo-_ssi_?" Tanya dokter sembari memeriksa dada myungsoo menggunakan stetoskop.

"Perasaanku tidak senang _ahjussi_, aku benci disini. Disini tidak ada mainan".

ujar myungsoo sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Mendengar itu sontak semua yang ada disitu terdiam keheranan dengan respon yang diberikan myungsoo.

Dokter pun langsung menanyakan beberapa hal dan melakukan beberapa test kepada myungsoo, sampai akhirnya.

"Tuan & Ny. Kim, sepertinya kelakuan myungsoo ini merupakan efek samping dari benturan dikepalanya seperti yang telah disampaikan pasca operasi.

Kami akan membawa myungsoo untuk melakukan MRI test guna mengetahui hal ini lebih lanjut".

Dokter Kang harus membujuk myungsoo agar mau ikut dengan nya, pria itu menolak ikut dengan sang dokter dengan beralasan:

"eomma bilang aku tidak boleh ikut dengan sembarang orang karena bisa saja orang itu jahat padaku".

Setelah akhirnya dokter Kang menjelaskan bahwa dirinya bukan orang asing dan diamini oleh orang tua myungsoo, barulah pria itu bersedia ikut dengan dokter Kang.

Saat hasil test myungsoo sudah keluar, dokter Kang memanggil orangtua myungsoo keruangan nya agar dapat berdiskusi dengan lebih kondusif.

"Seperti yang telah kita duga, kepala myungsoo mengalami cidera yang cukup parah. Tidak sampai mengganggu organ lain seperti penglihatan atau penciuman, tapi cidera ini membuat myungsoo kembali menjadi anak-anak"

"Maksud dokter?" Tanya sang ayah yang masih belum paham mengenai situasi ini.

"Anak anda kehilangan ingatan nya semenjak usia 8 tahun, bisa dikatakan bahwa myungsoo sekarang adalah bocah berusia 5-7 tahun yang terjebak ditubuh pria berumur 27 tahun"

"Astaga, cobaan apa lagi ini tuhan" isak nyonya Kim.

"Apakah dia bisa kembali normal dok?" Tuan Kim mencoba lebih tenang dan tegar agar dia bisa mendapatkan kejelasan tentang myungsoo.

"Kemungkinan itu ada dan sangat besar, yaitu sekitar 80%. Tapi kita tidak tau akan memakan waktu berapa lama.

Saya sarankan agar myungsoo bisa dirawat dirumah, namun tetap dibantu oleh tenaga ahli yang berpengalaman".

"Dimana kami bisa mencari tenaga ahli tersebut dok?"

"Oh. untuk itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir, rumah sakit kami mempunyai tenaga ahli yang siap ditugaskan dimanapun.

Dan untuk kasus myungsoo kali ini, saya memilih seseorang yang usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan myungsoo agar dia merasa memiliki teman".

Jelas dokter Kang sambil memberikan portofolio perawat yang akan menangani myungsoo nanti.

"Park Jiyeon??" Tuan Kim membaca nama yang tertera di portofolio tersebut.

**Park jiyeon**

Seorang gadis cantik berusia 25 tahun, bekerja sebagai seorang perawat disalah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu Jiyeon mengambil tugas yang mengharuskan dirinya berada lebih sering dirumah pasien dibandingkan rumah sakit.

Karena ketelatenan yang dia miliki, para dokterpun sering memberikan dia tugas yang terkadang perawat lain tidak sanggup.

Dua hari yang lalu dia baru saja dibebas tugaskan menjaga pasien nya yang lumpuh akibat kecelakaan.

Jiyeon sedang berada dirumah sakit saat ini, kemarin gadis itu diberitahukan bahwa ada pasien dokter Kang yang harus dia tangani.

"Jiyeon-a, ini berkas pasien yang akan kau tangani selanjutnya".

"Thank you Hyorim".

Jiyeon segera mengambil berkas yang diberikan oleh rekannya tersebut. Gadis itu langsung mempelajari berkas tersebut, mulai dari gejala apa yang dialami pasien nya dan penyebanya. Dihalaman terakhir dia membaca profile dari keluarga pasiennya.

"Kim Myungsoo, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini sebelumnya". Monolog gadis itu seraya melihat foto Kim Myungsoo di file yang saat ini dia pegang.

"Park Jiyeon-_ssi_, kau diminta menghadap keruangan dokter Kang sekarang juga!!" Perawat senior yang merupakan kepala regu hari ini memberitahu ku.

"Baik _Timjang-nim_! Terimakasih atas informasinya". Sahutku sambil mengulas senyum.

Tok tok tok.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangan dokter Kang dan langsung mendapat jawaban yang mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk.

Didalam ruangan dokter Kang kulihat ada dua orang yang sedang menoleh padaku saat ini.

"Selamat siang dokter Kang". Sapaku seraya membungkuk pada orang yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Selamat siang Jiyeon-a, duduklah" dokter Kang menepuk kursi yang sebelumnya dia geser menjadi disebelah beliau dan menghadap kedua orang yang kulihat tadi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, perkenalkan ini Park Jiyeon yang akan bertugas merawat Myungsoo"

"Selamat siang tuan dan nyonya, perkenalkan nama saya Park Jiyeon. Mohon bimbingan nya!!"

"Selamat siang Jiyeon-_ssi_, senang bertemu dengan anda. Kami mohon bantu anak kami ya." Nyonya Kim meraih tanganku dan berkata dengan lembut sekali.

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya nyonya" aku merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan nyonya Kim, sepertinya dia sangat terpukul dengan apa yang dialami anaknya.

Setelah dokter Kang menjelaskan semua hal yang harus aku perhatikan saat merawat Kim Myungsoo, aku pikir ini tidak akan sulit. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai penyakit dalam dan penyakit fisik lainnya, karena yang bermasalah disini adalah psikis sang pasien.

Dokter bilang mental pria itu kini seperti bocah TK yang mulai beranjak memasuki sekolah dasar.

Kami tiba diruangan Myungsoo, saat masuk aku melihat dia sedang memanyunkan bibirnya. Dimatanya pun terlihat genangan air mata tanda bahwa dia mungkin sedang merajuk, entah mengapa melihat itu aku tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Dia terlihat menggemaskan" gumamku dalam hati.

"Ayolah myungsoo, kau harus makan ini agar segera sembuh. Katamu kau rindu dengan mainanmu" bujuk sang eomma.

"Aku tidak mau!!! Ini sangat bau dan aku tidak suka, aku benci!!!" Sahut myungsoo sambil tersedu-sedu.

Ah, rupanya dia merajuk karena tidak mau minum obat. Merasa nyonya Kim tidak berhasil membujuk anaknya, mungkin ini saatnya aku mengambil alih. Mengingat sekarang aku adalah perawat yang ditugaskan menangani dia.

"Hai myungsoo~" sapaku sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaikku.

"Kenapa menangis?, kau terlihat tidak tampan saat menangis"

"Aku tidak suka bau obat ini _noona_, bau nya seperti sup brokoli" adunya padaku.

Aku terkekeh mendengar jawaban polosnya itu. "Lalu apa yang kau sukai?"

"Aku menyukai strawberry" suaranya terdengar antusias saat memberitahuku buah kesukaannya.

"Mau _noona_ bawakan strawberry?"

Diapun mengangguk dengan sangat cepat, sungguh menggemaskan.

"_Noona_ akan membawakan strawberry nani, tapi dengan syarat sekarang kau harus meminum obat ini"

"Janji???" Ucapnya dengan mata menyelidik dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Dia membuatku terkekeh, akupun mengulurkan jari kelingkingku dan berjanji padanya.

"Tentu, _noona_ tidak akan berbohong padamu" aku menyodorkan obat yang tadi dia tolak, dia mengernyit saat menelan obat itu.

"Ini sangat bau _noona_" ujarnya setelah berhasil menelan obat itu.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengelus kepalanya, sambil kuberitahu dia bahwa dia merupakan anak yang pintar karena mau meminum obat yang bau itu. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Eomma, aku mau _noona_ ini yang menjagaku. Aku tidak mau lagi dengan Jung _ahjumma_".

"Mulai sekarang memang Jiyeon _noona_ yang akan menjagamu nak, kau senang?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk dengan sangat antusias sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeay!!!! Jiyeon _noona_ nanti main sama myungsoo!!!" Ujarnya sambil berteriak.

Sejak saat itu Myungsoo selalu mencari Jiyeon, saat Jiyeon kembali ke ruangan perawat dia akan menangis meminta _noona_ nya itu kembali menemaninya.

Myungsoo menjadi sangat manja disekitar Jiyeon, dan orang tua Myungsoo pun meminta pengertian Jiyeon atas hal itu. Jiyeon meyakinkan mereka bahwa hal ini sama sekali tidak masalah buatnya, dia senang karena hal ini akan memudahkan tugasnya nanti.

**Author pov**

Hari ini myungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter, itu berarti mulai hari ini Jiyeon harus ikut tinggal dikediaman keluarga Kim.

Jiyeon sedang membereskan barang myungsoo ketika Nyonya Kim memasuki ruangan setelah mengurus administrasi.

Kalian penasaran dimana myungsoo? pria itu sedang duduk disebelah jiyeon dengan alasan ingin membantu _noona_, apakah dia benar-benar membantu?

Tentu saja, sangat membantu sekali. Baju yang sudah dilipat rapi harus berpindah tempat dan terongok begitu saja diatas sofa karena pria itu.

"Apa yang sedang anak eomma lakukan?"

Tanya sang ibu ketika melihat putra nya mengganggu pekerjaan Jiyeon.

"Aku sedang membantu jiyeon _noona_, eomma" sahut myungsoo dengan antusias.

Sang ibu hanya dapat tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah jiyeon sambil mengumamkan kata maaf.

Jiyeon membalas nya dengan tersenyum, dia mengerti maksud permintaan maaf nyonya kim. Mungkin beliau melihat apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud membantu oleh putranya.

"Eomma, jiyeon _noona_ bilang hari ini kita bisa kembali kerumah. Benarkah?"

Sang ibu menjawab pertanyaan anak nya dengan mengangguk sembari tersenyum mengelus kepala sang anak dengan sayang.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah" rengek myungsoo dengan mata berairnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin segera pulang agar dapat bermain dengan banyak mainan dirumah?"

Sang ibu tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, sebab dari kemarin anak nya itu terus merengek ingin pulang.

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah pikiran seperti ini?

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu myungsoo langsung menangis seraya merengek, membuat sang ibu semakin heran.

"Aku tidak mau pulang eomma, aku tidak mau dirumah. dirumah tidak ada Jiyeon _noona_"

Jawaban myungsoo membuat sang ibu tersenyum lebar, begitu pula dengan Jiyeon yang tergugu gemas mendengar jawaban sang bocah.

Bocah itu sepertinya sudah sangat bergantung dengan jiyeon hingga dia tidak mau jauh dari _noona_ kesayangan nya itu.

**Jiyeon pov**

Hari ini sudah 6 hari aku tinggal dikediaman keluarga Kim, tuan dan nyonya Kim telah kembali menjalankan aktivitas mereka yaitu mengurus pekerjaan.

Memang nyonya Kim tidak bekerja setiap hari, tapi sudah dua hari ini beliau jarang ada dirumah karena harus menemani kegiatan sang suami.

Beberapa hari yang lalu nyonya kim memberitahuku bahwa dia akan mencoba berbicara dengan Bae Suzy, wanita yang menurut nyonya kim adalah pacar myungsoo.

Atas saran dokter untuk mempercepat kesembuhan myungsoo kita harus mencoba memberikan hal-hal yang membahagiakan baginya seperti saat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Mungkin kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya akan sangat membantu pemulihan pria itu.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana kabar myungsoo? kabarnya baik, sangat baik malah.

Tapi setelah ibu dan ayahnya kembali bekerja dia menjadi super manja dan sangat menyukai _skinship_.

Dia akan tiba-tiba muncul lalu menggenggam tangan, merangkul dan memelukku. Terkadang dia meminta pipinya dicium atau dia yang mencium pipiku.

Menggemaskan bukan? Tentu saja ini sangat menggemaskan melihat anak berusia 5 tahun berprilaku manja, tetapi terkadang aku belum terbiasa dengan itu jika melihat bagaimana fisik dari pria manja itu.

"_Noona~_ aku ingin makan ice cream!!!" Myungsoo berujar seraya menyusup kedalam pelukanku.

"Myungsoo ingin ice cream? lagi???"

Pria itu mengangguk sebanyak tiga kali.

"Tapi hari ini kau sudah makan dua, _noona_ tidak mau kau sakit karena makan terlalu banyak" jelasku padanya.

Dia tidak terima dengan jawabanku, sambil merengek dengan bahasa yang tidak dapat kudengar jelas, dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedalam pelukanku.

Ini merupakan salah satu caranya agar aku luluh, tapi tenang saja aku punya cara ampuh untuk membuatnya berhenti merengek.

"Baiklah _noona_ akan beri myungsoo ice cream"

Mendengar itu dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya.

Terkadang mata itu membuatku tidak tega, tapi aku tetap harus tetap menaklukkan bocah kecil itu karena merupakan tugasku merawatnya dan tidak mebuatnya sakit.

"Tapi setelah dapat ice cream kau tidak boleh lagi memeluk _noona_!!"

Dia nampak sangat terkejut mendengar itu, lalu bertanya "kenapa?" dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan.

_Got cha!!!_

"Anak yang terlalu banyak memakan ice cream akan gampang terkena demam & _noona_ tidak mau tertular. makanya setelah kau dapat ice cream lagi kau tidak boleh memeluk _noona_" jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Dia menggeleng ketakutan, lalu berujar "aku tidak mau ice cream, ice cream jahat!! membuat aku nanti tidak bisa memeluk _noona_".

_See_, sudah kubilang dia itu amat sangat manja dan menyukai _skinship_. jadi mengancamnya dengan melarang nya memelukku itu biasanya akan selalu berhasil.

Author pov

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian sang ice cream jahat, kediaman keluarga Kim kedatangan tamu. Seorang wanita cantik yang memang sengaja diundang oleh nyonya Kim.

Tamu tersebut adalah Bae Suzy, kekasih myungsoo.

Nyonya Kim memang tidak menyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan sang model, namun beliau sudah berujar bila anaknya itu dapat selamat dia akan memberikan restunya. Lagipula menurut dokter akan baik bagi myungsoo bila berada disamping orang yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Myungsoo, kemari nak. Lihat siapa yang datang~" panggil sang ibu sedikit teriak karena posisi myungsoo sekarang sedang berada didapur bersama sang _noona_.

Jiyeon yang mendengar Myungsoo dipanggil oleh sang ibu lantas mengajak sang bocah untuk menemui ibunya. Saat sampai diruang tengah jiyeon melihat sesosok perempuan cantik, bahkan menurut Jiyeon wanita bernama Suzy tersebut lebih cantik aslinya dibandingkan dengan saat tampil di majalah maupun TV.

Melihat myungsoo, suzy langsung menghambur kepelukan sang pria.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ku?" Tanya suzy pada sang kekasih

Myungsoo yang merasa tidak mengenal wanita didepannya langsung bertanya:

"_Noona_ siapa? Kenapa memelukku?"

Suzy memang sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dari orang suruhan nyonya Kim waktu itu, tapi dia kira myungsoo akan tetap mengingatnya walaupun dia tidak mengingat orang lain.

Semenjak hari itu suzy sering berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Kim, myungsoo pun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan suzy disekitarnya. Namun pria itu tidak menghiraukan sang kekasih, dia akan tetap menempel pada Jiyeon. Hal itu tentu saja membuat suzy kesal pada Jiyeon.

"Suzy, jiyeon! Kemarilah!!" Panggil nyonya Kim kepada 2 gadis itu.

"Aku dan ayahnya myungsoo harus menghadiri perteemuan dinas diluar korea selama beberapa minggu, kuharap kalian bisa menjaga myungsoo untuk kami"

" Dan kau suzy, sering-seringlah berkunjung walaupun aku tidak ada, bantulah myungsoo agar segera pulih" ujar nyonya Kim sambil menggenggam tangan suzy dengan lembut.

Beberapa hari kemudian myungsoo dan jiyeon sedang berada di bandara untuk mengantar tuan dan nyonya Kim.

"myungsoo kau harus mendengarkan _noona_ dengan baik, jangan nakal dan jadilah anak penurut ya!!" Tuan kim merangkul anaknya seraya menyampaikan wejangan nya.

"Jiyeon kami titip myungsoo ya" kali ini giliran ibu myungsoo yang berujar.

"Tentu tuan dan nyonya, jangan khawatir tentang myungsoo. Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik" jawab jiyeeon.

Sehari setelah kepergian ayah & ibu myungsoo, jiyeon dan pria itu sedang duduk diruang tengah sambil menonton acara favorit myungsoo ketika bel berbunyi.

"_noona_ akan memeriksa siapa yang datang, myungsoo tunggu disini ya"

Setelah melihat myungsoo menganggukan kepalanya jiyeon segera beranjak menuju pintu utama.

Myungsoo yang merasa _noona_ nya belum keembali sejak tadi mencoba memanggilnya

"_noona~_"

Karena yang dipanggil tidak kunjung menjawab dan menghampirinya, bocah itu mencoba meenyusul sang noona.

"_Noona_!!!!!" panggil myungsoo dengan suara lantang nya.

"Oh myungsoo-_ya"_ sahut jiyeon.

Begitu wanita itu akan melambaikan tangan nya untuk menyuruh pria itu menghampirinya myungsoo malah berpaling dengan menghentakkan kakinya.

Jiyeon terheran dengan kelakuan myungsoo.

"maaf mingyu-_ssi_, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Aku harus menghampiri myungsoo dulu, terimakasih untuk yoghurt nya"

· Orang yang dipanggil Mingyu-_ssi_ oleh jiyeon adalah pengantar susu yang setiap pagi datang kerumah itu, biasanya nyonya Kim yang akan mengambil susu dari sang pengirim. Karena penasaran lelaki itu bertanya siapa jiyeon dan akhirnya mereka pun mengobrol diambang pintu.

JIyeon pov

Setelah berpamitan dengan mingyu aku segera mencari keberadaan myungsoo, setelah tidak menemukannya diruang tengah aku segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Aku melihatnya meringkuk diatas kasurnya membelakangiku, dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak, dia meringkuk seperti bayi dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu.

"Myungsoo-ya" panggilku lembut

Dia tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh kearahku, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah kepadaku. Tapi kenapa dia marah?

"Myungsoo-ya" panggilku lg dan masih diacuhkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, kalau masih terus mengacuhkan noona lebih baik noona pergi dan mengobrol dengan mingyu saja"

Aku sedikit kesal kali ini, saat aku memutar tubuhku aku merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar ditubuhku.

"noona kajima~" myungsoo berujar dengan suara parau, saat aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya kutemukan dia yang sedang menangis dengan airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Aigoo myungsoo, kenapa menangis?" jujur saja aku sedikit panik, baru kali ini dia merajuk sampai seperti ini.

"Noona jangan pergi, aku tidak mau noona pergi" ujarnya terbata karena tangisannya masih belum berhenti.

Entah mengapa melihat dia menangis tersedu sambil memintaku untuk tidak pergi membuat aku merasa sedih.

"Noona tidak akan pergi" aku membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan dan meyakinkan bahwa aku ada disini.

Setelah kurasa dia tidak menangis lagi aku bertanya padanya, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan sampai dia merajuk seperti ini padaku. Dan jawabannya membuat aku tercengang dan tergelak diwaktu yang bersamaan, dia kira aku mengacuhkannya karena aku memilih mingyu. Hahaha

"Mulai besok noona tidak boleh bertemu dengan ahjussi pengantar susu itu, aku tidak mau sampai noona pergi dengannya dan meninggalkanku!!" dia memerintahku dengan mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu. Ingin rasanya kukecup bibir yang mengerucut lucu itu.

Tunggu!!! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?? Astaga Park Jiyeon, sadarlah Myungsoo adalah bocah yang harus kau jaga, lagipula dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin setelah pulih dia akan kembali pada kekasihnya, jangan membuat dirimu jatuh pada seorang anak kecil .

Sadarlah Park Jiyeon!!!! Batin jiyeon.

Author pov

Myungsoo benar-benar tidak membiarkan Jiyeon bertemu dengan ahjussi pengantar susu, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar takut ahjussi itu membawa pergi noona nya. Setiap pagi myungsoo lah yang akan membuka pintu dan menerima susu tersebut, dia akan menyuruh Jiyeon menjauh dari pintu utama setiap pagi saat jadwal pengiriman susu datang.

Bagaimana dengan Jiyeon? Setelah lamunannya tentang myungsoo waktu itu dia sedikit mencari cara agar tidak terlalu memikirkan bocah itu lebih dari yang seharusnya, Jiyeon tetap mempertahankan profesinalitas nya. Dia menyangkal perasaan yang tumbuh untuk myungsoo adalah sekedar perasaan tanggung jawab dalam menjalankan tugasnya, dan juga perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adik kecilnya.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu orang tua Kim Myungsoo berada diluar negeri, mereka selalu menelepon Jiyeon untuk memastikan keadaan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Saat ini myungsoo dan juga jiyeon sedang bersantai diteras belakang, myungsoo sedang bermain lego ketika ponsel jiyeon berdering.

Jiyeon mengangkat telpon itu sambil tersenyum riang, myungsoo mendengar kekehan bahagia dari Jiyeon pun langsung menoleh kearah wanita itu. Pria itu mendapati noona nya itu berseri-seri sambil berbicara dengan orang disebrang sambungan telpon itu.

"Myungsoo-ya, teman noona akan berkunjung kemari. Bolehkan?"

Melihat noona nya terlihat bahagia myungsoo pun mengangguk menyetujui permintaan gadis itu, tanpa dia ketahui kalau itu merupakan sebuah keputusan yang sangat salah dan tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

Sebulan setelah jiyeon meminta izin untuk mengundang temannya ke kediaman keluarga Kim, sang teman belum datang berkunjung. Orang tua myungsoo sudah kembali dari perjalanan bisnis nya. Nyonya kim beberapa kali mengundang suzy kerumah, namun myungsoo masih belum mau berbicara panjang lebar dengan wanita yang sesungguhnya berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Suzy sebenarnya muak harus mencoba merayu myungsoo yang seperti bocah ingusan itu, tapi mengingat keluarga myungsoo merupakan orang terpandang yang akan sangat menguntungkan untuk menaikkan reputasi dirinya dia harus menahannya. Myungsoo yang dewasa memang sangat menggoda, tapi dengan myungsoo sebagai bocah sungguh membuat suzy jengah.

Mungkin sesungguhnya suzy tidak benar-benar tulus mencintai myungsoo seperti yang telah sang ibu bicarakan. Sepertinya wanita itu hanya menyukai gelar dan latar belakang sang pria tanpa mau menerima kekurangan nya.

Bagaimana dengan Jiyeon? Setelah orang tua myungsoo kembali wanita itu diberikan jatah libur sebanyak satu hari setiap minggunya. Waktu libur itu dia habiskan untuk menemui teman-teman dan keluarganya. Tapi kebanyakan waktunya dia habiskan bersama "Hongbin", pria tampan yang merupakan seniornya waktu dikampus.

Hongbin menyukai jiyeon, namun dia belum berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis itu. Tapi perhatian dan sikap hongbin sangat jelas menunjukkan perasaannya. Hongbin akan mencari-cari alasan agar bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan jiyeon, pria itu rela bolos bekerja demi menemui jiyeon yang hari liburnya berbeda. Ya seperti yang kita ketahui pekerjaan di rumah sakit jadwal liburnya tidak diakhir pekan seperti pekerja kantoran.

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai perasaan Jiyeon pada hongbin, sesungguhnya nonaa Park itu merupakan pengagum nomor satu pria itu. Jiyeon selalu luluh dengan segala perlakuan hongbin padanya, tapi terkadang jiyeon bingung dengan perlakuan hongbin padanya. Aapakah pria itu berlaku seperti itu karena menganggapnya sebbagai seorang hoobae yang dekat dengan nya, sebagai adik ataukah sebagai wanita yang dia sukai? Karena sampai saat ini pria itu belum menyatakan perasaannya pada jiyeon. Itulah mengapa gadis itu tidak ingin terlalu berharap.

Menurut jiyeon bisa dekat dengan pria sesempurna Hongbin merupakan sebuah anugrah, dia tidak ingin berharap lebih dan merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka.

-Jiyeon POV-

Hari ini merupakan jatah liburku, sebenarnya agak sedikit sulit meengambil hati libur karena myungsoo tidak ingin aku jauh. Tadi malam saat akan pulang kerumah aku harus membujuknya terlebih dahulu. Aku harus meyakinkan bahwa senin pagi aku sudah berada dirumahnya.

Semenjak aku bekerja dikediaman keluarga Kim, jadwal liburku disesuaikan dengan keadaan rumah itu. Berhubung orang tua myungsoo akan berada dirumah saat weekend maka jadwal liburku pun diatur menyesuaikan dengan jadwal mereka. Aku akan kembali kerumahku pada hari sabtu sore dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim pada senin pagi pagi sekali

Saat ini aku sedang berada di cafe yang terletak didalam gedung pusat perbelanjaan. Aku sedang menunggu seorang pria saat ini, hari libur yang sangat menyenangkan bukan. Aku akan bertemu dengan seorang pria dewasa tampan setelah berhari-hari mengurus pria dewasa yang kekanakan. Hehehe

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara, dan kudapati seorang pria tampan dengan senyum lebarnya sedang menatapku.

"Tidak terlalu lama oppa, mungkin baru sekitar satu jam kok" jawabku padanya.

Ekpresi pria itu langsung berubah, dia memasang wajah bersalahnya padaku, lalu aakupun tertawa terbahak karena berhasil mengerjai nya.

"Hahaha, kau tertipu oppa!! Aku baru saja sampai 5 menit yang lalu"

"Ya!! Park Jiyeon!!! Aku kira aku telah membuat mu menunggu sangat lama, kau tau aku akan sangat merasa bersalah membiarkan mu menunggu terlalu lama sendirian disini disaat akulah yang mengajakmu untuk bertemu" Dia mendumel sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aigoo oppa, maafkan aku. Aku hanya rindu menjahili mu" ucapku dengan cengiran lebar.

"Rindu menjahiliku atau rindu padaku? " tanyanya padaku.

"Keduanya"

Mendengar jawabanku dia tersenyum sangat lebar.

-Author POV-

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apakah pria yang kau rawat sudah sembuh?" tanya hongbin pada Jiyeon.

"keadaannya sangat baik, tapi belum ada perkembangan mengenai perubahan mentalnya"

"Ceritakan padaku, apa dia tampan sepertiku?" goda pria itu.

"Oh ayolah oppa, semua orang tau myungsoo sang pebisnis muda itu sangat tampan. Jangan bandingakan dia dengan dirimu" jawab jiyeon sembari terkikik

"Ya!!! Kau tidak tau apa, aku ini tidak kalah tampan. Bahkan baanyak sekali wanita yang jatuh pada pesonaku."

"Cih, sombong sekali kau oppa"

Setelah saling menggoda mereka terlibat pembicaraan yang sangat panjang dan menyenangkan. Jiyeon bilang kalau pria itu membutuhkan sesuatu dia bisa langsung menemui nya di kediaman keluarga kim. Dan meyakinkan bahwa dia telah mendapatkan ijin dari pemilik rumah dan juga myungsoo. Lalu hongbin pun berjanji bahwa dia akan berkunjung kesana untuk memeriksa apakah jiyeon bekerja dengan serius atau tidak.

-Jiyeon POV-

Hari ini merupakan hari senin, seperti janjiku pada myungsoo aku akan berada dirumahnya pagi-pagi sekali. Untuk itu aku harus bangun awal dan duduk rapi di bus pukul 4 pagi. Karena jalanan cukup lengang jam 5 aku sudah sampai, padahal biasanya meembutuhkan sekitar 1 jam 40 menit dsri rumah ku menuju kemari.

Setelah mengemas barangku dikamar aku turun kedapur untuk membantu Jung ahjumma menyiapkan sarapan. Tepat pukul 7 tuan dan nyonya kim tiba diruang makan.

"Eomma, jiyeon noona belum datang?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara serak khas bangun tidur yang baru saja menanyakan keberadaanku. Dia berjalan kearah meja makan sambil mengucek matanya. Yaampun dia sangat tampan jika seperti itu, hanya saja jika sikap manja nya sudah muncul kharisma itu seakan hilang begitu saja.

Kulihat dia celingak celinguk memandang segala sudut ruang makan, dan akhirnya dia melihatku yang sejak tadi memang berdiri didapur.

"Noona!!!! Kukira noona tidak datang" adunya lucu.

"bukannya noona sudah berjanji akan datang pagi-pagi sekali? Mana mungkin noona tidak datang"

Dapat kulihat semua orang diruangan ini tersenyum melihat interaksiku dan myungsoo.

-Author POV-

Setelah sarapan jiyeon menemani myungsoo mengantar orangtuanya meenuju pintu utama untuk pergi bekerja. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk memastikan myungsoo meeminum obat paginya, jiyeon bersantai diruang keluarga ditemani myungsoo yang sedang menonton robocar poli.

Dering ponsel jiyeon mengalihkan atensi wanita itu dsri buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tertera nama sang penelpon dilayar ponsel nya, nama itu membuat jiyeon tersenyum seketika.

"Begitu merindukanku tuan Lee? Baru semalam bertemu kau sudah menelponku karena rindu"

Goda gadis itu kepada pria yang disebutnya tuan Lee tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini jiyeon-a? Sepertinya aku benar-benar merindukanmu" sang pria membalas candaan jiyeon.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja oppa. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa dompetmu tertinggal dimobilku semalam"

"Oh my god!! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Pantas saja kucari tadi pagi tidak ada" jawab jiyeon seraya menepuk keningnya.

"bagaimana ini oppa, aku sangat membutuhkan tanda pengenalku untuk memperpanjang surat kontrak kerja di rumah sakit"

"Sudah kuduga, tadinya akan memberitahumu ketika kau sadar dompet ini tidak ada padamu. Tapu ternyata feeling ku benar untuk langsung menelpon mu. Share lokasimu sekarang, aku akan mengantarkannya"

"Oppa thank you, alamatnya kukirim lewat pesan ya"

Duapuluh lima menit kemudian Jung ahjumma menghampiri jiyeon diruang keluarga dan memberitahukannya bahwa ada teman nya yang bernama hongbin diruang tamu. Jiyeon berterimakasih pada Jung ahjumma karena telah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Myungsoo, ada teman noona diruang tamu. Noona akan menemuinya sebentar ya" iyeon memberitahu pria yang sedang asik dengan acara kesukaannya itu. Pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari poli kesayangannya.

Jiyeon menghampiri hongbin, lalu mereka terlibat pembicaraan ringan dimana hongbin berujar bahwa tempat kerja jiyeon saat ini sangat mewah. Sebagai seorang arsitek dia sangat menyukai interior dan desain dari rumah tersebut.

Myungsoo mencari jiyeon setelah acara kesukaannya tadi telah selesai. Dia mendapati noona nya itu sedang berbincang dengan seorang hyung yang tampan.

"noona~" panggilnya

Atensi jiyeon pun berubah setelah mendengar panggilan itu, jiyeon terlihat sedikit panik mengingat saat ini jiyeon sedang bersama seorang lelaki. Myungsoo selalu melarang nya mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki terlalu lama setelah kejadian pengantar susu waktu itu.

"Hai, kau pasti myungsoo ya? Kenalkan namaku hongbin, teman nya jiyeon noona" ujar hongbin sembari menyodorkan tangan nya. Dan yang mencengangkan myungsoo mengambil uluran tangan itu dan balas menjabatnya.

Merasa mendapat respon positif hongbin langsung mengobril dengan myungsoo dengan topik yang membuat bocah itu tertarik, mereka terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya hongbin harus kembali kekantor karena mendapat telpon dari klien nya.

"Hyung, kau harus datang lagi ya. Jangan lupa bawakan dvd robocar poli yang tadi hyung janjikan" ujar myungsoo ceria. Merupakan hal yang langka myungsoo memanggil dengan sebutan hyung bukannya ahjussi, bahkan meminta orang itu untuk datang lagi.

Lagi-lagi myungsoo melakukan hal yang nantinya akan membuatnya menyesal, ya dia pasti menyesal mengundang saingannya untuk berkunjung kembali kerumahnya.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak jiyeon bekerja untuk merawat Kim Myungsoo, dokter bilang hasil MRI terakhir pria itu menunjukkan kalau seharusnya pria itu sudah sembuh. Tapi sampai sekarang myungsoo masih lah bocah dengan mental anak usia 5 tahun.

Suzy masih sering berkunjung, tapi wanita itu lebih sering mengobrol dengan orang tua myungsoo dibandingkan dengan pria itu. Mungkin ini merupakan caranya untuk menarik perhatian dan simpati calon mertuanya kelak tanpa harus pusing mendengarkan rengekan bocah yang sebenarnya malas dia urusi.

Hongbin dan jiyeon semakin dekat, hongbin masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan nya pada jiyeon. Pria itu juga sering berkunjung, walaupun sekarang dia akan lebih sering menjauhkan myungsoo dari dirinya dan jiyeon ketika dia mampir. Biasanya pria ini akan menyogok bocah itu dengan banyak mainan dan dvd kartun kesukaannya, selalu berhasil awalnya namun belakangan ini bocah itu sudah tidak mempan disogok dan akan menempel pada jiyeon seakan sengaja mengganggu waktu berduaan hongbin dan jiyeon.

Dan myungsoo, dia sebenarnya memiliki rahasia yang dia sembunyikan.

-Jiyeon POV-

Saat ini aku sedang didapur membuatkan makanan untuk myungsoo, dia mengeluh ingin makan steak dan karena hari ini Jung ahjumma sedang mengambil cuti maka aku lah yang harus turun kedapur membuatkannya.

Kalian bertanya dimana bocah itu? Dia sedang duduk manis dimeja makan sambil memainkan lego nya ketika bel rumah berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya noona" dia menawarkan diri untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat kudengar langkah kakinya mendekat aku bertanya padanya "siapa yang datang", namun dia tidak menjawab. Saat kumenoleh, aku melihat dia sedang cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian kulihat sosok hongbin oppa mengekor dibelakang nya.

Entah mengapa sekarang myungsoo seperti tidak suka melihat hongbin oppa berkunjung kemari, dia akan cemberut seperti sekarang ini dan aku tidak tau alasannya.

"Kau sedang masak apa jiyeon-ah?"

"Steak, kau mau juga oppa?"

"Noona, steak itu punyaku!!" Myungsoo berujar dengan nada sedikit tinggi yang membuatku heran.

"Kita bisa membuat satu porsi lagi untuk hongbin oppa tanpa mengurangi jatahmu kan" aku berkata lembut memberi pengertian padanya.

Tapi bukannya persetujuan yang kudapat, myungsoo malah pergi dari ruang makan dengan menimbulkan suara bising karena kursi yang ia hempaskan kebelakang begitu saja. Dan kulihat dia menghentakkan kaki nya kasar dengan punggung naik turun tidak beraturan, sepertinya dia marah sekali.

Saat aku hendak menyusul myungsoo sebuah tangan menghalangiku.

"Bisakah kau jangan pergi?"

Aku melihat hongbin oppa dengan raut sedihnya.

"Tapi aku harus memeriksa keadaannya"

"Kumohon bisakah kali ini kau lebih mementingkan ku? Mementingkan pria yang mencintaimu?"

Aku tersentak mendengar pernyataan cinta dari hongbin oppa, seharusnya aku senang karena ini yang aku inginkan sejak mada kuliah dulu. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku tidak merasakan apapun? Yang aku pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keadaan myungsoo, apakah dia sedang marah dan melakukan hal aneh dikamarnya? Aku takut bocah itu melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memikirkan bocah itu jiyeon-ah? Kau memperlakukan bocah itu sangat spesial, kau tau?"

"Dia tanggung jawabku oppa, aku bertugas menjaganya"

"Tapi perhatianmu berbeda, kau memperlakukan dia seperti kau menyukainya!! Kau mungkin tidak sadar tapi aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas!!" Hongbin oppa sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat ini.

Aku hanya bisa termenung memikirkan ucapannya, aku tidak tau seperti apa aku memperlakukan myungsoo dimata mereka. Aku juga tidak tau apa perasaan yang aku miliki untuk pria itu, namun yang aku sadari sekarang aku tidak merasakan apapun untuk pernyataan cinta dari hongbin oppa.

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku harus pergi menyusulnya"

"Kalau kau pergi sekarang, maka kau akan selamanya kehilanganku"

Aku tergugu mendengar ucapannya itu, tapi entah kenapa aku terus meneruskan langkahku.

"ARRGGGGHH!!!!"

Aku dapat mendengar hongbin oppa berteriak frustasi, maafkan aku oppa.

Begitu sampai dikamar myungsoo aku dapat melihatnya sedang membenamkan diri didalam selimut, keadaan kamarnya cukup mengenaskan. Lego yang sudah susah payah dia rakit terlihat hancur dilantai, buku-buku yang biasanya berjajar rapi di rak sekarang itur berbaring dilantai menemani sang lego.

Dia sekarang bisa sangat emosional seperti ini ketika marah, bukan hanya merajuk seperti dahulu. Aku mencoba mendekati myungsoo.

"Myungsoo, mau berbagi cerita dengan noona?" Ujarku sambil mencoba menurunkan selimut dari wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat matanya memerah dan wajahnya sangat serius tidak seperti myungsoo si bocah.

"Aku tidak suka dengan hongbin!! Aku benci dia yang selalu ingin dekat dengan noona" jawabnya dengan logat khas anak kecilnya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja tadi melihat sisi dewasanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dia seperti pria yang sedang cemburu saja.

Author POV

Myungsoo sedang bermain lego diruang keluarga ketika suzy datang.

"Dimana eomonim?" Tanya suzy.

"Nyonya Kim sedang keluar sebentar, beliau ingin membeli beberapa barang" jawab jiyeon memberitahu keberadaan nyonya kim.

Suzy menjawab kalau dia akan menunggu eomonim nya disitu, dan duduk disalah satu sofa.

Jiyeon merasa mungkin ini saat yang tepat mendekatkan myungsoo dengan suzy, maka dari itu dia bilang kepada dua orang itu kalau dia harus memeriksa beberapa hal dengan Jung ahjumma dan meminta suzy menjaga myungsoo sebentar.

Myungsoo melirik pada suzy lalu bertanya "apakah noona benar kekasihku?"

"Dulu iya, saat kau belum idiot seperti sekarang" jawab suzy dengan angkuh.

Sorot mata myungsoo yang tadinya berbinar saat bertanya menjadi sedikit redup. Orang yang dianggapnya kekasih mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang idiot.

Myungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan nya merakit lego, sampai akhirnya dia mencoba mengganggu suzy dengan meminta suzy mengambilakan ice cream untuknya.

"Noona, aku mau ice cream. Ambilkan ya?" Kata pria itu sambil menggoyang goyangkan dress yang dipakai suzy.

Suzy yang merasa risih menghempaskan tangan myungsoo, sambil berkata "ambil saja sendiri, idiot!!!"

Myungsoo menangis, mendengar kegaduhan jiyeon pun segera menghampiri sembari bertanya "ada apa ini?, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Idiot ini merengek meminta ice cream, memangnya aku pembantunya apa seenaknya saja menyuruhku. Dasar idiot!!"

Mendengar itu jiyeon sedikit emosi, bagaimana bisa wanita itu mengatai kekasihnya sendiri sebagai idiot.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan idiot nona? Dia bukan seorang idiot, kau tau itu. Dia hanya sedang sakit makanya dia seperti ini" jelas jiyeon pada suzy.

"Sakit katamu, sampai kapan? Ini sudah lama tapi dia tidak sembuh, saat hasil tes menyatakan seharusnya dia sudah normal dia masih saja seperti ini. Mungkin saja dia akan menjadi idiot selamanya"

PLAAKK

Jiyeon menampar suzy.

"Astaga jiyeon!!! Apa yang kau lakukan??" Nyonya kim yang baru saja datang dan melihat jiyeon menampar suzy terlihat terkejut dan tidak suka.

"Jiyeon menamparku karena aku ingin dekat dengan myungsoo eomonim, dia melarangku tapi aku bersikeras lalu akhirnya dia menamparku" suzy mulai terisak ketika mengatakan kebohongan.

"Apa? Aku tidak... aku tidak melakukan itu" lirih jiyeon merasa terpojokkan.

"Jiyeon!! Kau harus ingat suzy itu kekasih myungsoo, kau tidak berhak melarang suzy mendekati anakku!!" Nyonys kim tsmpak sangat marah saat ini.

"Tapi nyonya..." saat jiyeon ingin menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya nyonya Kim menyuruh jiyeon kembali kekamarnya tanpa menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Jiyeon berlalu dari ruangan itu sambil menahan tangisnya.

Myungsoo POV

Aku kesal melihat kelakuan suzy yang berusaha memfitnah jiyeon, saat jiyeon benar-benar sudah tak terlihat diruangan aku menghampiri eomma.

"Eomma, jiyeon tidak salah sama sekali. Jiyeon hanya membelaku dari wanita ini" aku mengacungkan telunjukku menunjuk wajah suzy.

"Apa maksudmu nak?"

"Dia mengataiku idiot, dan jiyeon tak terima dengan itu lalu menamparnya. Dia berbohong pada eomma dengan menjelekkan jiyeon".

"Eomonim, lihatlah myungsoo telah dipengaruhi oleh wanita itu. Dia bahkan berbohong padamu karena disuruh olehnya" rengek suzy pada eomma.

Astaga kenapa dulu aku bisa menyukainya, wanita ini licik seperti ular.

"Aku tidak berbohong, eomma bisa memastikannya sendiri" ujarku sambil memberikan alat perekam yang selalu kubawa atas permintaan dokter Kang untum mengetahui perkembangan ku.

Setelah rekaman suara itu selesai diputar aku dapat melihat wajah suzy berubah pias, lalu eomma berkata "bagaimana bisa kau memfitnah jiyeon disaat yang dia lakukan adalah membela anakku!! Dan kau, bukan kah ksu kekasih anakku? Tapi kau malah mengatainya idiot. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan restuku padamu."

"Bae suzy-ssi, mulai saat ini kau dan aku telah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu menunggu pria idiot sepertiku" ujarku padanya.

Dia dan eomma tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku. Aku tersenyum dan menjelaskan pada eomma, sebenarnya aku telah kembali normal semenjak satu bulan yang lalu tapi aku tetap berpura-pura menjadi anak kecil.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak bilang sudah sembuh?" Ujar si wanita licik sambil bergelayut manja.

Aku menghempaskan tangan nya.

"Apa kau tidak punya malu Bae Suzy!!! Pergi kau dari sini, seperti yang sudah kubilang kita sudah berakhir!! Pergi sekarang!! Atau aku akan panggilkan penjaga untuk menyeretmu keluar!!"

Aku menjelaskan pada eomma kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada jiyeon, perhatiannya yang tulus membuatku menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Aku berpura-pura seperti ini bahkan ketika aku sudah sembuh demi bisa terus dekat dengannya.

"Aku lebih menyukai jiyeon dibanding wanita tadi, kau mendapatkan restuku"

Kata-kata eommma membuatku bahagia, aku hanya perlu meyakinkan jiyeon kalau aku mencintainya dan dia harus menjadi milikku. Ya aku terdengar posesif, saat menjadi bocah aku sudah posesif padanya. Dann aku menjadi lebih posesif lagi setelah aku kembali menjadi dewasa. Aku tidak suka melihat dia dekat dengan Hongbin, aku tau pria itu menyukai jiyeonku makanya aku selalu berusaha menjauhkan pria itu darinya.

"Eomma rasa kita harus menemu jiyeon, aku ingin meminta maaf telah membela orang yang salah tadi. Lalu kau, awas saja tidak bisa mendapatkan jiyeon sebagai menantu ku!!"

Myungsoo pov

Setelah berbicara dengan eomma aku bergegas menyusul jiyeon. Dapat kulihat sosoknya melalu pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu, bahunya bergetar dan aku juga dapat mendengar suara nya terisak.

Perlahan aku memasuki kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam koper.

"Jiyeon-ah"

Dia sempat menghentikan aksinya sebentar, tapi hanya sebentar. Dan tanpa menoleh kearahku dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Aku menahan tangan nya lalu dia menoleh kearahku.

"Myungsoo, noona mohon jangan ganggu noona saat ini. Setelah ini noona akan mencoba berbicara dengan eomma mu dan meminta dokter Kang mencarikan mu suster baru. Jadi biarkan noona menyelesaikan ini dulu" Lirihnya.

Suster baru katanya? Siapa yang butuh super lain disaat sudah ada suster yang sangat sempurna sepertinya. Lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan suster lagi disaat aku sudah sembuh.

"Dengarkan aku, kau tidak akan meminta dokter Kang mencarikan suster baru untukku karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi"

Dia tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Myungsoo-ya, cca-cca-cara bicaramu berbeda"

dia tergagap membalas ucapanku dan aku menyeringai gemas mendengarnya. Sepertinya nona cantik ini belum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Dengarkan aku jiyeon, aku sudah sembuh"

Dia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, sepertinya dia masih belum bisa mencerna ucapanku.

"Ya jiyeon, aku sudah sembuh. Artinya aku sudah kembali normal, saat ini aku myungsoo dewasa bukan bocah kecil yang biasa kau rawat itu"

Mulutnya menganga mendengar itu, dan aku bersumpah aku bersusah payah menahan tawaku disini.

"Kau!!! Apa yang terjadi diluar sana tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah kembali normal? Jangan-jangan karena aku menampar suzy kau kemari ingin memarahiku? Jadi saat suzy terancam membuat mu ingin melindunginya, makanya kau langsung kembali normal????"

Cerocos nya panjang lebar.

Aku menggenggam tangan nya dan menggiring wajahnya untuk menatapku.

"Look, aku memang sudah sembuh tapi bukan karena suzy maupun naluriku untuk melindungi suzy. Karena pada kenyataan nya aku sama sekali tidak ingin melindungi nya. Dan lagi aku sembuh bukan hari ini, sudah lumayan lama sejak aku kembali normal".

"Lalu kenapa sampai tadi kau masih bertindak seperti anak kecil?" Cicitnya.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku belum siap kau berhenti dan meninggalkanku disaat aku ingin memastikan perasaanku. Dan akhirnya aku yakin dengan perasaan ini karena saat aku melihatmu dengan hongbin sialan itu aku sangat amat cemburu dan membencinya".

Aku melihat matanya membulat sempurna mendengar penuturanku itu, sepertinya hari ini aku hampir membuat matanya melompat keluar karena terlampau sering membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku menyukaimu jiyeon. Ani, bukan hanya menyukaimu tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Saranghae jiyeon-ah~".

Dia mulai kembali terisak dan itu membuatku sangat bingung, tidak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya aku mendekapnya.

"Aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini, tapi sepertinya hongbin oppa benar aku memperlakukanmu layaknya perhatian pada kekasih. Dan mungkin itu karena aku juga mulai menyukaimu" jiyeon berujar didalam pelukanku.

Aku senang sekali mendengar penuturan jiyeon barusan, berarti perasaanku mendapatkan balasan. Aku tidak usah takut dia akan pergi dari hidupku.

"Jiyeon-ah, kumohon jangan panggil si hongbin itu dengan sebutan oppa. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya" jelasku, dan memang benar saat mendengar dia memanggil oppa pada pria lain membuatku sedikit tidak suka. Panggilan itu hanya boleh dia gunakan untukku.

"Tapi sepertinya eomma mu mulai membenciku karena masalah tadi". Ada nada sesih dari suaranya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memberi bukti yang kuat untuk membela wanitaku ini, bahkan eomma mengancamku tadi. Dia bilang aku harus berhasil memjadikanmu sebagai menantunya".

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan sangat menggemaskan, haruskah aku sering-sering membuatnya terkejut agar aku bisa melihat ekspresi lucu ini lagi? Hahahaha

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Siapa kekasihku? Kekasihku itu kau. jika kau ingin bertanya ada apa dengan kekasih ku, maka kau tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri".

Semburat merah merona di pipinya, ya tuhan kenapa ada gadis secantik ini dan kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya sedekat ini dari dulu? Kau sungguh tidak adil tuhan, kau membiarkan lelaki lain dekat dengan nya sebelum kau pertemukan dia denganku.

Tapi tak mengapa yang jelas mulai saat ini dia milikku dan akan selamanya begitu.

End


End file.
